1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a testing method of an antenna, and more particularly to a testing method of a multiband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of measuring an antenna field pattern emits a wireless signal with a specific frequency to a to-be-measured antenna, and then the to-be-measured antenna is rotated for by 360 degrees in increments of 0.5 degrees or 1 degree. Then, an antenna field pattern is drawn according to the antenna gain of the to-be-measured antenna corresponding to each testing angle, and the reception characteristics of the to-be-measured antenna at the testing frequency are determined according to the antenna field pattern.
However, as different wireless standards are provided, there are more and more testing frequencies need to be verified by the antenna. According to the conventional method of measuring an antenna field pattern, to measure the antenna gain of the to-be-measured antenna corresponding to another testing frequency, the to-be-measured antenna is rotated by 360 degrees in increments of 0.5 degrees or 1 degree again, largely increasing antenna verification time.